Experience and Practise
by AJJary
Summary: A continuation of where I left Newbies, think of this as the next season. This is set in the current ( season 13) and is based around the Sienna from this world, not the one from Newbies.


**Sienna**

This story starts with the Winchester's of course, how else would it start? They left the apartment not long after Letita arrived. I thought I was done with them, wiped my hands clean of them. I was done, I could die now and God would let me.

"You alright there Orange?" Letita asked as she sat down, crossing her legs. I blinked before looking over at her and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Really? Cause that look is the same look you get when I have to talk you down from a roof."

"I'm fine, just hoping that I'm done with those guys."

… I wasn't. My phone rang a few weeks later, a number I didn't recognise, but a voice I did.

" _Sienna, I hate to say this, but we need your help."_ Sam.

"Oh, you hate to say it do you? What do you want?"

" _We need you help with something, magical. And angelic."_

"Hence why you called me?"

" _Hence why I called you."_ Sam replied with a sigh. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of defeat as Letita walked down from her bed, tying the blue turban around her head.

"Who is it?"

"Sam Winchester."

" _What?"_

"Nothing, Letita was just wondering who I was talking to. What do you want?"

" _Look, just come down to Lebenon We'll talk there, it's best not to have this conversation on the phone."_

"So you expect me to leave just like that?"

" _You have anything better to do?"_

"Fun fact, I am a hunter, like you."

" _Will you come?"_

"Fine." I said before glaring at the phone. "What's in it for me?"

" _We'll let you stay at out base, so you don't have to live in that shitty apartment."_

He made a good offer, this place cost a fair bit of money for the shitty thing that it was. Granted it could have been worse, we'd done it up nice.

"Letita comes with, if it's something magical she can help too." I replied as I pressed the phone against my ear and grabbed my go bag.

" _Fine."_ he said before hanging up the phone. I put the phone in my pocket and started packing all my clothes, I didn't have many, I didn't need many. It didn't take long to pack my things and throw them into the storage on my bike.

I undid the warding on the building and called out to Kushiel. Letita looked away as the angel appeared, blinding light filling the room. I felt her take over control of my body, felt the surge of power almost tip me to boiling. It was like lighting and ice thrumming through my veins, it was an incredible yet terrifying high.

Kushiel knew what I wanted and allowed me access to my body, I just needed her with me for this part of the journey. I finished piling things onto my bike before grabbing my leather and throwing the spare at Letita, the charm I had placed on it glowing as she pulled it on. The charm was a protection charm, it prevented any harm coming of the wearer.

She sat on the back of the bike, holding her own bag tightly, as I spoke quietly.

"Gluais." I said as I thought of the building the other Kayla had shown me. I felt my body tingle as the world warped around us.

Suddenly the air was a lot warmer, the temperature reaching double digits, scrap that, whole numbers. I felt a lot more comfortable in this temperature, it was a temperature my Scottish blood could handle and my Guyanan blood was alright with. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a heavily wooded area, but not in an actual woods, it reminded me of home.

There was a heavy metal door set into a cement bank.

"Well, that has to be it." I said as I got off the bike and walked towards it. I could feel the warding as I got closer, I read through it quickly, there was nothing against angels entering the place.

"You alright Kush?"

"I am fine Letita." Kusheil replied before letting me back, I couldn't read the warding but she could. I stepped forwards and knocked on the door, the metal ring bouncing around us. The door opened quickly, I could hear a yell from inside as the door opened.

"Samuel Winchester, the boy who stopped the apocolypse." Kushiel said making him stand up straighter.

"It's Sam. No-one said that before." he said as he opened the door wider.

"Dê o fora de mim." I managed as I stumbled backwards, forcing Kushiel out of me. Letita closed her eyes and Sam turned away. I staggered forwards and he caught me quickly.

"You were hosting an angel."

"Eu sei." I replied as I stood up straight.

"What's your name?"

"Meu ou do anjo?"

"I know your name Sienna, the angel."

"You undersand her?" Letita asked as she stepped forward.

"She's speaking Portugesse. Correct?"

"Si- uh yeah. I can stop if you want. You- you surprised me, well you surprised Kushiel which surprised me. The angel is Kushiel" I said as I heard a voice from inside the bunker yell.

"Sam, get back here." Dean. I looked into the building and saw the tall man running up the stairs, a gun in hand.

"Easy Dean, it's just me and Letita." I said. I saw him relax and holster the gun. He finished climbing the stairs and stood next to Jack.

"Hi girls." Dean said as he opened the door wider and gestured for us to come inside.

I followed him down the stairs, the memory from Kayla filling me as I entered the library. This was where I had been killed, well stabbed. And I had passed out on that table, I could feel the air struggling to go through my windpipe.

"Earth to Sienna." Dean said, pulling me back to this world.

"Sorry, just feels weird seeing it myself."

"Oh yeah, you saw it through Kayla right?"

"Yeah. I- I was stabbed there, and I passed out on that table." I said as I pointed at one of the tables in the library.

"You were stabbed?" Sam asked before remembering what the other Kayla had told them. "Oh yeah, the other you.

"Yeah."

"It's confussing." Dean said as Sam walked over to a chair and sat down.

"You made it then, a lot quicker than I thought."

"Were witches, we don't always do travelling." I replied with a smile. "What do I do with my bike, and my stuff?"

"We have a garage, I'll show you." Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair and started towards a long corridor.

There was a garage at the end of the long corridor, filled with really old cars and bikes, as well as the impala they had driven when I last saw them.

"This place has a garage?"

"Yeah, come on, lets get your bike." he said as he opened the garage door and started out into the woods. The door was only 10 or so meters away from the entrance to the bunker. I walked over to my bike and kicked the kickstand up, wheeling it back the way we came.

"I can park it anywhere right?" I asked him, there were only a few empty spaces in the garage left.

"Yeah. Go for it." he replied as I wheeled the bike to an empty spot near the impala. I grabbed my bags off the back and walked back into the building.

Sam and Letita were talking,i couldn't tell about what. They both seemed to be waiting, Sam leaning against the door frame, taking up most of the door. He turned and looked at us as we walked in.

"So, whats this magical, angelic problem?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs, putting my bags on the floor next to me.

"Right, yeah. About that. We need you to open a rift in the universe." Dean said, as though it was simple. I let out a small noise that I have no idea how I made.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Like you did with Kayla, we need to get our mom."

"What I did to Kayla was different than opening up a rift to another world. She was an anomaly, anomalies want to go home." I replied.

"Our moms there, in apocalypse world. Please." Sam said.

"I'd love to boys, but I cant. And if I could there's a chance it would drain me, and I'm sorry, but I barely know you guys."

"I get that. Can you help us find someone who can then." Dean said, he looked like he wanted to protest, to throw a table, but he also seemed to understand. "We have a name."

"I have a family here Dean. But I'll help you find yours." I said before stretching.

"Who do we need to find?" Letita asked as she walked over to the chair behind me and leant on it.

"A dream walker named Kaia Nieves." Sam said, it seemed they had aready been looking into this but needed a little help, maybe Kaia was being evassive.

"Why do you need a dream walker?"

"We don't, Jack seems to be looking for one though."

"Sorry, whose Jack?"

"Yeah, you didn't mention Jack when you were at the apartment."

"He's the nephilim son of Lucifer."Dean said with a wry smile, lookin at our faces, judging our reactions.

"Of course he is." Letita said as she put her handss in her pockets.

"I felt something, a wave of power, about ten months ago. Was that him?"

"Yes."

"Well, then he's only ten month old, how did you loose him?" I asked.

"He had to grow up quick, he was being hunted. His mom warned him that he wouldn't get to be a kid. He's like your age." Dean said. "He had to be, else they could take advantage of him."

"Else hunters, with less of a moral code, would kill him." I added with a smile as I looked down at the table, tracing the wood grain with my finger nail. "And that wouldn't be great, guess we have to find him then." I continued before looking up and smiling at him. "I'll find your dream walker, but I want an explanation." I said before pulling off my jacket and putting it on the back of the chair.

I rolled onto my knees before sitting on the table, making it so that they could all see. I traced the dark compass tattoo on my right forearm and spoke the spell in my mind.

"Show me dream walkers." I said. A map of America hovered above my wrist, lighting up with red dots. "Show me Kaia Nieves." the lights vanished, all apart from one blinking. I tapped it and a name popped up, Kaia Nieves.

"Kaia Nieves seems to be the strongest." I said as I looked up at the people gathered and zoomed in on the small map that had appeared above my arm.

"Fucking Minessota."

"Dammit Jack." Dean said as he stared at the empty spot in the room. "How'd he get that far." he said. I quickly retraced the compass and got off the table, the metal aglets from my boots scraping across the wood grain.

"Where was she?"

"Looked like Mankato Minessota." Sam said as he grabbed his jacket form the the chair next to me.

"Just fucking came from Minessota. Guess we'll go again." I replied as I grabbed my jacket and pushed the sleeves up. "Guess were going after him." I asked before stretching and yawning. I felt my shirt pull up and pulled it back down quickly, I hoped neither of the had seen the scars there. Sure they were the same as the ones on my arms, they were from the car crash, but skin there had stretched and I was covered in marks.

I grabbed my jacket and followed them to their car, opening the door to the back of the car and getting in, resting my head against the seat. I was tired. A transportation spell and a searching spell, I had used almost all of my magic. I stared down at the small iron bracelet that dangled around my wrist and pulled it off. The surge of magic calmed me.

It was a long drive back to Minessota, I'd been on longer, but it was still long. If you drove for 8 hours in England, you'd be nearing Scotland, but here, just another state.

I fell asleep at some point, when we got there Letita woke me up, gently nudging my shoulder.

"Hey, were here Orange." she said making me roll my eyes as I opened the car door. It felt weird to be back here again the same day I had just left. I was glad I was still dressed for the cold weather, a cold wind ripped open my jacket and attacked my hoodie.

"Can you find Jack?" Dean asked as he looked over the car at me. I nodded and pulled my sleeves up, tracing the black compass again and whispering his name. The arrow that pointed North turned red and span around before stilling.

"He's nearby. Follow me." I said before zipping up my jacket and running down the street. I heard them follow after me as the arrow span again, pointing to my right. I ran down the alleyway and climbed over the chain link fence.

"Jees you're fast." Dean said as he reached the fence. I smiled before continuing, sucking in a hard breath. I didn't want to tell him how my lungs were burning right now, how it was getting harder to breath, how my legs were shaking and I feared that if I stood still they'd give way.

The needle straightened out and I ran across the road, fuck jay walking. It span again, down the road, so I followed it. It was leading us towards a large building slightly away from the others.

"I think he's there." I said, pointing at the white walled building. Sam and Dean nodded and reached for their guns at their side and walked towards the building. I followed slowly, not reaching for my gun, if I did I'd probably get shot, hello not white.

One of the doors opened and a man around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes ran out followed quickly by a girl who looked similar to me. She had longer hair though, and less scars that I could see. I saw them fight before Sam and Dean intervened. The girl ran, I couldn't blame her. Sam and Dean were up there with the most intimidating people I had met, and if what they said about nephillim was true then Jack was a force to be reckoned with.

I walked over slowly, shaking with every step as I struggled to breath until Letita put a hand on my back.

"Respirare." she said quietly. I sucked in an easier breath and smiled at her. She knew all my inhalers were in the bags back at the bunker.

"Thanks." I said quietly before walking over the the boys as their eyes glowed golden. "Jack what are you doing?" I asked as I reached for the dagger at my side. Surely he wouldn't hurt them. He removed his hands and the glow faded, Dean looked dazed for a moment before blinking and shaking his head.

They didn't look hurt, just confussed so I lowered my hand and walked over, putting my hand tentatively on Jack's shoulder.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly.

"I showed them what they wanted to see." he replied simply.

"Their mother?" Letita asked as she stepped forwards and fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Yes." he replied with a tentative smile. I let go of his shoulder and stood straight.

"My name's Sienna Duff. You?"

"Jack Kline. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. "

"I'm Letita Jones. I'm friends with this nerd." Letita said as she offered him her hand. He stared at it blankly before she spoke. "You're meant to shake it. It's a form of greeting." she said, remembering what Dean had said earlier about him being 10 months old.

He reached his hand out and took hers, a smile on his face as he shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you Letita. How do you two know Sam and Dean?" he asked as he looked between us and the brothers.

"We met them a few weeks ago. Someone from a different world came here and they needed me to send them back." I said as I remembered how I had felt seeing Kayla again, the euphoria of seeing her breathing and happy, and then the crash when I realised that she wasn't my Kayla.

"You're a dream walker?" he asked.

"No. I'm a witch. The only reason I could send her back is because I knew her in both worlds."

"Knew?"

"In this world she died, ooh, nearly 2 years ago now. We both died then, but god." I looked up at the bright blue sky. "Brought me back."

"You seem angry that you get a second chance."

"I don't want a second chance without her. I didn't, I'm not so sure now."

"Where did she go?" Dean asked as he looked around. Kaia was nowhere to be seen.

"We should find her." Sam replied.

We started back to the impala, no longer running, we had who we were looking for.

"So mom is alive, you were right Sam." Dean said as we reached the car, he opened the door and stepped inside. Sam smiled tightly as he opened the door for us, letting us in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said before sitting down shotgun. They spoke as the engine started and we started to drive.


End file.
